Goiky
'''Goiky '''is the name for a fictional landmass on Earth that is mostly a flat, grassy plain area. It is where the contestants live and compete on. Geography There are 2 sections if Goiky, the north area and the south area. It is unknown if they are connected or not. It is most likely not, since no other pieces of land depicting Goiky has beeen shown. South Goiky is generally a flat plain area that generally lack trees, and rarely rains there. There are deserts, snowy forests, and deep canyons, so it is arguably quite diverse in it's own. The information about North Goiky is quite scarse, due to the lack of it being explored. However, Yoyleland is quite unique, as it is quite developed, plus the only are in North Goiky that appeared and was explored. Name Prior to BFDI Is Back, when it was confirmed that it's name was GoikyThe name of the book is called "Creatures of GOIKY". , fans had assumed it was called Goiky due to the naming of the Goiky Canal, which the term "Goiky" seemed unique. However, the name of the Goiky Canal wasn't always the case, since in Total Firey Points, it's original name was the Pamana CanalTaken from a Total Firey Points excerpt from the Take the Plunge storyboard. , which is a corruption of the real-life canal, the Panama Canal. It has now been confirmed it is called Goiky by the book that Coiny retrieved. Landmarks * Yoyleland - A land of purple flora and many unique areas. ** Yoyle City - A abandoned metropolis with many mysteries of it's past. ** Yoyle Mountain - A large hill that is possibly the highest point in Goiky. ** Yoyle Summit - A rainbow-hue obstacle course in the reaches of outer space. ** Yoyle Needy - A space needle where FreeSmart camps at. ** Yoylebush Fields - A plain filled to the brim with Yoylebushes that give Yoyleberries ** Science Museum - A abandoned artifact museum with scientific gadgets. ** Grotato Farm - A field with Grotato plants made by Fries. * Goiky Canal - A 500 mile wide strait that seperates north Goiky and south Goiky. * Snowy Forest - A coniferous forest with a tundra climate. * The Desert - A desert with cactuses and sand dunes from every corner of the eye. * Evil Forest - A coniferous forset that was the home of Evil Leafy. ** Evil Canyon - A deep canyon with sharp spikes at it's bottom. ** Evil Leafy A labyrinth of red, death traps, and Recommended Characters. * The Volcano - A active cinder cone volcano that is possibly located in the Evil Forest. * Eiffel Tower - A large radio tower. * Golf Ball's Underground Factory - A science lab located far within the Earth's crust. * Space - A void of nothing that is in, you guessed it, space. Trivia * Goiky is on Earth, even though no humans, or recognizable organisms are present. References Category:Places Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Other